Quand l'espoir s'estompe pour disparaitre
by MrJamesT
Summary: Ils me craignent tous, tous autant les uns que les autres, mais toi.. Tu es différent.


Salut tout le monde! Donc, ceci est la première chose que je poste et c'est une demande de Nahira. Il faut savoir que je l'ai fais en mode yolo, sans savoir ou j'allais... Donc voilà... Bon! J'espère que ce petit OS va vous plaire!:)

Antoine Daniel est une personne réel et le tueur de Unknow Movies appartient a Victor Bonnefoy.

Si par je ne sais quel miracle vous tombez sur cet OS, et que quoi que ce soit dans le contenu vous dérange, je supprimerais cet OS.

* * *

Noir… Tout est si noir. Il ne voit plus rien, il sent les fines bandes de soies autours de sa tête, bouillant sa vue, de la corde lacérant ses poignets a chaque mouvements, de ce morceaux de tissus dans sa bouche, lui apportant cet infame goût amer. Il ne se souvient que d'une chose. Une batte de baseball, qu'il dit créateur de lien social depuis 1775. Il tente vainement de respirer dans cette espace confiné ou il entend les ronronnements d'une machine. L'oxygène manque, il étouffe, de longues perles de sueurs dévale son cou, ses clavicules. Lentement. Oui le temps est lent. Insoutenable, tout comme l'air est irrespirable. Il se violente l'esprit, tente de se souvenir d'un peu plus qu'une ridicule batte de baseball. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il arrive ici, dans le coffre d'un foutu voiture, baillonné, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit, les mains attachés dérrière le dos. Que faire! Bordel Antoine que faire! Pourquoi es-tu dans cette merde. Oui c'est c'est mot qu'il doit se dire, c'est certain. Une évidence que je suis le seul a savoir.

La voiture s'arrête, des pas se font entendre, il sent la peur monter, je le sais, c'est délectable. Le coffre s'ouvre dans un grincements semblable au doux chant du matin a mes oreilles. Puis l'arme s'abat de nouveau sur lui, l'assommant pour de bon.

Il ouvre ses yeux, la douleur le frappe dès la première seconde, il grimace. Le sang coule de sa plaie. Une plaie a peu-près semblable a celle qu'avait eu Raiponce, la blondasse insupportable. C'est après un petit moment qu'il est apte a découvrir la salle de jeux. Une cave éclairés par plusieurs petits projecteurs disposés derrière une caméra en marche. Les murs couverts de divers tags, tous plutôt lugubre, morbide, dans le thème de la soirée. Puis ses yeux se pose enfin sur moi. Viktor le méchant tueur en série dont parle ces foutus médias. Alors que je ne tue pas par sang froid. Tout ce que je fais c'est pour le cinéma. Tout ça c'est pour lui. Pour mon seul et unique amour. Oh oui toi mon cinéma bien aimé que je chéri plus que tout au monde. En ce moment il doit sûrement faire un profil commenté de ma personne. Cheveux en bataille a ne pas confondre avec un organisme vivant, tout comme les siens. Clope au bec, teint blafard, une barbe négligée, une chemise blanche surmonté de ma veste marron fétiche. Un jean basique ceinturé par… Une ceinture (quelle surprise). Puis son regards se plonge dans le miens et commence un long échange silencieux. Il est calme. Beaucoup trop calme. IL devrait crier, paniquer, me supplier. C'est ma proie. Il est sous mon contôle. Mon prisonnier, mon esclave, mon pantin, mon jouet. J'ai toujours un coup d'avance. Je sais toujours ce qu'il va se passer alors pourquoi, là, c'est différent… Pourquoi merde. Ses lèvres dessine un sourire narquois sur son visage ensanglantés. Il trouve tout ceci ridicule?

"C'est ridicule"

Comment… Comment est-ce possible? Ai peur! Ai peur bordel! Je suis la terreur! je suis ta plus grande crainte merde! Mon poing se serre, mes dents grinces.

"Sérieux mec ta cave est aussi grosse que la taille de ma b…"

Un coup s'abat sur son visage, puis un autre, tous plus violents les uns que les autres, emplits de rage, de désespoir.

"Ta gueule! Ta gueule! Ta gueule!"

Je recule, la respiration courte… A boût de souffle et regarde mon petit théatre macabre. Il est là, couvert de sang, ses vêtements déchirés, couverts de plaie,la respiration lente et faible. Le souffle de fin de vie. Je m'approche avec prudence, les larmes aux yeux puis entend ces mots. Je me prend la tête entre lesmains, abasourdi, tombe genoux au sol devant ce corps a présent désert de toute forme de vie, puis crie de toutes mes forces. Pleurant devant la salle de spectacle de ma vie, vouant a me pousser a la folie, me poussant a tuer mon dernier espoir.

C'est alors que je me saisi de l'objet du dénouement de cette histoire ridicule, le porte a ma tempe en pleurant. Et je prononce mon dernier mot a ce monde d'ignorance.

"Adieu"

...

...

...  
..Puis le coup retentit, un corps tombe au sol ainsi que toute sa vie qui s'écoule dans un flot rougeâtre.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus et ci le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez poster une review!

See ya! -se jette dans un poulailler-


End file.
